Antenna systems are widely implemented in conventional devices for connecting these devices to cellular networks, wireless local area networks, global positioning, and the like. These antenna systems generally function to receive signals at a receiver circuit (“reception” or “RX”), transmit signals at a transmitter circuit (“transmission” or “TX”), or both receive and transmit at a transceiver circuit.
The laws of physics dictate that a single passive antenna cannot exceed one-hundred percent efficiency (0 dB). A passive antenna, that is, an antenna with a fixed radiation pattern, cannot create energy, rather it may only shape that energy from one state to another.
However, if it were possible to circumvent the laws of physics, there is a significant need for an antenna system which achieves one-hundred-percent or greater efficiency, and such would be a groundbreaking innovation. There is further a need for such an antenna system which could maintain a specific polarization in different sectors of its radiation pattern.